


Life burns from the touch of the Reaper

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [45]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slurs, Smut, Threesome, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: I tifoni nel periodo delle pioggie, possono essere parecchio violenti, in Giappone. Se ci aggiungete che Ichigo Kurosaki detesta il maltempo e rimane a casa, da solo, in piena notte, senza luce né telefono, come farà a passare le successive ore, immerso nel buio più totale. Beh, c'è sempre la non tanto remota possibilità che un paio di amichetti lo vadano a trovare...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per quanto riguarda l'apparizione di Hichigo... Le Zanpakutou possono materializzarsi fuori dal corpo degli Shinigami e Hichigo, avendo ormai preso il sopravvento come entità dominante su Zangetsu , penso possa fare una cosa del genere. Dovrei dire che mi scuso per il pessimo linguaggio di questi due "cortesi signori" di Grimmjow e Hichigo ma, in fondo, farli interagire senza dire parolacce non sarebbe la stessa cosa!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #070.Tempesta

«Come sarebbe a dire che non tornate a casa?!».

Un fulmine cadde poco lontano dalla finestra, illuminando la stanza a giorno e coprendo, con il rombare del tuono, il suono della voce divertita che proveniva dalla cornetta del telefono.

«Brutto bastardo, piantala di prendermi per il culo! Non ho paura dei fulmini e… non cambiare discorso! Sei uno sconsiderato! Trascinare le tue figlie al mare con questo tempo! Con un… Un tifone che si sta per abbattere sul Kanto! E non sto esagerando!».

Una voce entusiasta perforò il timpano del ragazzo, che strinse i denti infastidito, allontanandosi dalla finestra contro cui l’acqua scrosciava sempre più violenta.

«Ma almeno siete in un posto riparato? Che significa che _credi di sì_?! Maledetto assassino, è delle tue figlie che stiamo parlando! E… No! Non tentare di fare il bravo con me! Sei un incosciente e… Pronto? Pronto?! Pronto!».

Il ragazzo continuò a sbraitare contro la cornetta del telefono, muta, finché non comprese che la linea era caduta.

«Ah! Anche questa ci mancava! Il palo del telefono fulminato!» urlò esasperato, gettando il cordless sul letto di malagrazia, mentre fissava l’orizzonte plumbeo fuori dal balcone con sguardo vuoto.

Il buon Barbetta, in quel giorno di pieno Giugno, stagione di tifoni da quelle parti, con il meteo che consigliava di non uscire, aveva ben pensato di portare i figli a fare un’allegra scampagnata al mare.

Ichigo, naturalmente, si era rifiutato e aveva cercato di salvare anche le sorelle dalla trovata alquanto idiote del padre ma Isshin, per tutta risposta, aveva fatto armi e bagagli e caricato le figlie in macchina mentre il ragazzo era ancora profondamente immerso nel sonno.

Era vero che la giornata era cominciata bene, accogliendo il suo risveglio con un sole splendente al centro del cielo terso, tanto che si era quasi rammaricato di non aver seguito il consiglio del genitore ma quando, verso l’ora di pranzo, aveva visto le nuvole addensarsi sopra la sua testa, i suoi peggiori timori si erano confermati.

E poi il cielo si era aperto, come se trattenesse acqua da mesi, e la pioggia aveva cominciato a inondare tutto, lavando i vetri, le case, le strade, scorrendo in grossi rivoli ai lati dei marciapiedi, inzuppando la terra, piegando i rami degli alberi, con le foglie imperlate di grossi goccioloni che scivolavano pesanti verso il basso.

Ichigo aveva fissato quell’orrendo spettacolo con il cuore che si gonfiava di ansia, finché il padre non lo aveva chiamato, annunciandogli che quella sera erano rimasti bloccati a Chiba e non sarebbero ritornati indietro che il giorno successivo, contribuendo ad aumentare in maniera esponenziale il suo nervosismo.

Detestava le giornate di pioggia.

Le detestava dal profondo del suo cuore perché gli rammentavano ricordi di cose che avrebbe preferito seppellire nel profondo della sua mente e dimenticare ma che, chissà perché, riaffioravano sempre in maniera inopportuna, più vividi che mai.

Si portò una mano alla fronte, scostandosi i capelli, e sbuffò scocciato, fissando con impazienza l’acqua che scrosciava contro i vetri.

E non accennava a smettere!

«Che palle!» sbottò, sferrando un pugno contro il muro, la mascella serrata per la rabbia e lo sguardo nervoso che vagava per la stanza senza meta.

Avrebbe voluto prendere a calci tutti e tutto in quel momento.

Era incazzato, incazzato nero: incazzato con il tempo che lo infastidiva, incazzato con la pioggia che gli ricordava quanto era stupido, incazzato con suo padre che lo sapeva – oh sì che lo sapeva – quanto odiasse rimanere solo nei giorni di pioggia.

Un altro fulmine cadde poco lontano dalla casa, squarciando quel silenzio opprimente che aleggiava sulle spalle di Ichigo già da un po’, simile a uno spettro invadente e possessivo che gli toglieva persino il fiato, gravandogli in maniera fastidiosa sul petto e impedendogli di respirare liberamente.

E poi, il buio.

«Oh no! Dannazione!» esclamò adirato il ragazzo, rendendosi conto che il fulmine caduto pochi secondi prima aveva causato un brusco calo di tensione, togliendo la luce a tutte le case del quartiere.

Anche quello ci mancava, adesso!

Come se avesse voglia di procedere tentoni, rischiando anche di procurarsi qualche livido o di cadere giù per le scale per scendere in cantina a cercare una pila.

Scartò quasi subito quell’ipotesi, preferendo restare nella sua stanza, incurante del vento che aumentava la foga della tempesta, sempre più forte, sempre più violenta.

Rimase immobile a fissare il nulla, in piedi, le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi in una posa rassegnata.

Però la giornata si era ormai conclusa in maniera pessima, pensò in qualche modo sollevato, e peggio di così non sarebbe potuta andare.

Un altro lampo illuminò la stanza.

«Ma che…?!».

Ichigo imprecò a mezza voce, strofinandosi gli occhi, incredulo.

Gli era sembrato di vedere… una figura… ritta in piedi in mezzo alla stanza a pochi passi da lui.

No, probabilmente era stato un gioco di luce che in quell’oscurità gli aveva fatto scambiare una semplice ombra per un essere di carne e ossa.

Voltò gli occhi verso la finestra e in quell’istante un altro lampo squarciò il buio imperante, rivelando allo sguardo di Ichigo la stessa immagine che si era impressa nella sua retina pochi istanti prima.

E poi lo vide luccicare, un sorriso sadico e perverso, affilato più di un rasoio, e fendere le tenebre della stanza.

Uno spettacolo che provocò una subitanea stretta allo stomaco del ragazzo, che si portò una mano sul viso borbottando: «Ma che… Tu?!».

Si portò la mano dietro la schiena, quasi istintivamente, pronto a sfoderare la spada, ma afferrò soltanto aria.

E poi, squadrandosi i vestiti, si rese conto di non essere in shihakusho e, spostando freneticamente lo sguardo intorno a sé, si accorse che non c’era un grattacielo, non c’era un cielo azzurro sopra le loro teste e soprattutto il buio continuava a gravare su di loro.

Era sempre nella sua stanza.

Quello che non quadrava era il mostro bianco ritto in piedi davanti a lui, avvolto in quella veste candida, candida ma non quanto la sua pelle, che era bianca, tanto bianca che la luce dei lampi sembrava renderla accecante, come il sole che picchia prepotente sulle cose nei lunghi e interminabili pomeriggi d’estate.

Che ci faceva lui, _lì fuori_?

Come aveva potuto materializzarsi davanti ai suoi occhi?

E soprattutto: cosa voleva da lui?

Tutte quelle domande si affollavano nella testa di Ichigo Kurosaki, premendo impazienti contro le sue labbra per uscire fuori e rovesciarsi su quello spettro che lo fissava beffardo.

Ma non le pronunciò.

Lo conosceva.

Lo conosceva abbastanza bene per sapere che non avrebbe risposto.

Non era tipo da farsi domande quello lì, non aveva dubbi né esitazioni e non aveva voglia di dare risposte ai dubbi degli altri.

Agiva e basta, a prescindere da ciò che gli accadeva attorno. L’unico, fondamentale fattore che lo faceva reagire era la presenza di qualcun altro che, a prescindere da chi fosse, era _il nemico_ e come tale andava punito per aver osato incrociare i propri passi con i suoi.

Poco importava che il nemico fosse lui, il Re, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Poco importava che il nemico fosse una parte di quel mostro o meglio, si corresse il ragazzo subitaneamente, che il mostro fosse una parte di lui.

Perché il capo fra loro era lui, Ichigo, pensò il ragazzo con un moto d’impazienza e strinse i pugni ancora abbandonati lungo i fianchi.

«Che vuoi?!» sibilò alla fine a denti stretti, in quella che più che una domanda era un invito ad andarsene il prima possibile.

La tempesta, la solitudine, il buio e ora anche questo: l’Hollow dentro di lui che decideva bel bello di uscirsene fuori a fare una scampagnata, come se già i problemi non fossero stati fin troppi.

Il suo alter-ego sollevò un angolo della bocca, mostrando i denti, bianchi anch’essi e aguzzi come quelli di un lupo vorace, mentre continuava a fissare sarcasticamente il ragazzo, in una maniera tanto insistente da infastidirlo.

No, più che fastidio era disagio. Disagio perché il modo in cui lo stava fissando non aveva nulla d’innocente e più lo fissava e più lo faceva rabbrividire.

E poi spalancò le labbra, famelico, sussurrando con la sua voce stridula: «Sono io quello che deve farti questa domanda, _Ichigo_ » ormai non usava più neanche quel sarcastico appellativo di Re.

E d’altronde, come poteva un Cavallo portare rispetto a un sovrano tanto sottomesso alle proprie voglie?

«Sei stato tu a chiamarmi qui, non sono stato io a venire da te» proseguì, la voce ridotta a un rauco sussurro, facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.

«Piantala di dire assurdità! Io… Io non ho chiamato nessuno!» strillò Ichigo, mentre un lampo e poi di nuovo un tuono si confondevano al rumore della sua voce.

L’Hollow, incurante delle sue proteste, continuò ad avanzare, un passo dopo l’altro, gli occhi sempre fissi su di lui, quasi volesse incenerirlo con lo sguardo.

«Piove forte qui fuori, eh?! Che c’è, ti fai influenzare dal tempo, sei diventato isterico?! Piove anche lì dentro, lo sai?» esclamò, alzando improvvisamente la voce e battendo violentemente la punta dell’indice contro il petto di Ichigo, proprio al centro esatto.

Il ragazzo sussultò a quel contatto, tanto forte da assomigliare più alla stilettata di un pugnale che al tocco di un dito.

«Hai problemi, per caso, bastardo?!» cercò di replicare Ichigo, dandosi un’aria spavalda. Non voleva trasmettere all’Hollow l’impressione che fosse sconcertato e alquanto spaesato da quell’improvvisa apparizione nella sua stanza.

Per tutta risposta il suo alter-ego staccò il dito e cominciò a camminare lentamente al suo fianco proseguendo nel suo discorso, incurante dei tentativi del ragazzo di tenergli testa.

«Piove un po’ troppo spesso lì dentro, _Ichigo_. E io non sopporto la pioggia, la detesto!» sibilò strizzando gli occhi, due sottili spilli biancastri che luccicavano nel buio con implacabilità, stringendo il ragazzo in una morsa invisibile.

«Beh, sai la novità, la odio anch’io ma non rompo le palle agli altri per questo» replicò scocciato Ichigo, tentando di seguire i movimenti dell’Hollow con la coda dell’occhio.

Gli stava ronzando attorno come un falco che prende di mira la sua preda, volandole attorno e stringendola in una serie di cerchi concentrici sempre più stretti, sempre più soffocanti, fino a toglierle ogni via di scampo.

Cosa aveva intenzione di fargli, quel pazzo?

«No! Tu rompi le palle a me! E non va bene! Non va affatto bene! Non solo mi tieni rinchiuso tutto il giorno lì dentro, pretendi anche che me ne resti sotto la pioggia a fare la muffa?! L’ho sempre detto che sei uno stronzo infame!» si ribellò sempre più adirato, scivolandogli alle spalle e circondandogli il collo con un braccio.

«Ti strozzerei fino a farti schizzare gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, piccolo bastardo, quando ti metti a fare la vittima in quel modo!» sibilò esasperato, stringendosi Ichigo contro il petto e aumentando la stretta, mentre il ragazzo si portava le mani al collo cercando di divincolarsi dalla sua presa.

Come faceva, _come diavolo faceva_ quell’essere perfettamente uguale a lui ad essere così tanto più forte? Era un vero e proprio abisso di potenza quello che esisteva fra loro due. Sembrava che lo stesse strozzando un bestione di due metri e non qualcuno con la sua stessa corporatura.

Quell’Hollow pareva avere parecchie risorse nascoste o forse, più semplicemente, quando si lanciava in una battaglia, non risparmiava neanche una fibra del suo corpo.

Era puro istinto, dopotutto.

«Mollami, assassino!» gridò il ragazzo, picchiando i pugni contro il suo braccio, ma l’Hollow lo ignorò completamente e continuò il suo monologo.

«Piove sempre lì dentro Ichigo, anche quando fuori splende il sole! E lo sai perché?» sibilò, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio e facendolo improvvisamente rabbrividire. «Perché sei sempre spaventosamente depresso. E lo sappiamo bene, io e te, perché sei depresso!» concluse vittorioso, fissandolo con aria sorniona.

Ichigo s’irrigidì istantaneamente, stizzito, offeso e parecchio terrorizzato, già prevedendo dove sarebbe andato a parare il suo alter-ego.

«Se soltanto avessi il buon gusto di ammetterlo, non dovremmo ridurci a questo punto ogni volta! E soprattutto la pianteresti di inzupparmi fino alle ossa ogni volta che hai una maledetta voglia insoddisfatta!» strillò l’Hollow, la voce rauca e stridula che graffiava i timpani di Ichigo, fino a ferirli in maniera insopportabile.

«Ma tu sei _testardo_!» continuò, sottolineando quella parola con un ghigno feroce e contorto. «Testardo e stupido fino all’autolesionismo! Meriteresti che ti spezzassi in due, come un rametto!» terminò, puntando un ginocchio contro la sua schiena, quasi volesse davvero mettere in pratica quella minaccia.

«Tu sei un pazzo assassino! Piantala di dire stronzate e tornatene da dove sei venuto!» protestò confuso Ichigo, parlando pur di dare a intendere a se stesso che stava facendo di tutto per opporsi a quello che l’Hollow aveva intenzione di fargli.

Perché lo sapevano entrambi cosa passava per la testa del suo alter-ego in quel momento.

«Ma mi piace da impazzire doverti prendere a calci prima di ficcartelo in culo! E’ una cosa che adoro!» esclamò compiaciuto, mantenendo salda la stretta e riavvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio, mentre sentiva il ragazzo sussultare violentemente a quell’affermazione, quasi l’annuncio contenuto in quelle parole lo avesse allarmato più dell’esplicazione dell’atto stesso.

«Tu sei un sadico bastardo! E ti ho detto di mollarmi!» strillò esasperato Ichigo, rifilandogli una gomitata mentre una delle mani dell’Hollow scivolava lungo il suo petto.

«E tu sei un piccolo, lurido pervertito represso, _Ichigo_. E se non ti ammazzo, è soltanto perché lo sai come la penso sui cadaveri: non _reagiscono_ quando te li scopi!» concluse, ignorando le proteste di Ichigo e cominciando a sbottonargli la patta dei pantaloni.

«C… Che hai intenzione di fare?! Ricordatelo che se provi anche solo a sfiorarmi…».

Lo Shinigami tentò di darsi un tono ma quella mano che scivolava sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni lo stava mettendo in uno stato di pericolosa agitazione.

E finché quelle dita si limitavano a sfiorare il tessuto dell’indumento, senza andare troppo in profondità, il ragazzo poteva anche illudersi di riuscire a resistere a quel tocco così leggero e così maledettamente insinuante.

L’Hollow fissò divertito il volto del suo Re, teso per l’ostinazione a non voler cedere alla tentazione sempre più insistente, le labbra strette in una linea sottile per non lasciar sfuggire alcun rumore, neanche il più flebile dei gemiti.

Ichigo era un cretino, lo aveva sempre saputo.

Era un cretino, testardo, ottuso e anche masochista per di più.

Ci godeva a soffrire, anzi, probabilmente essere tagliuzzato e sminuzzato dalle punte delle spade nemiche era una cosa che gli piaceva, va un po’ a pensare.

E allora, dato che gli piaceva tanto soffrire, non ci sarebbe certo andato leggero, pensò, lasciando scivolare la mano oltre l’elastico dei boxer e sfiorando con la punta dei polpastrelli la pelle del ragazzo.

La reazione fu prevedibile, come sempre: lo vide sussultare violentemente, contraendo la mascella e cercando di ricacciare indietro anche solo la tentazione di lasciarsi andare a quello che stava per fargli.

Peccato che lo avesse appena sfiorato e già il contatto con la sua mano lo avesse mandato completamente nel pallone.

Lo sentì tendersi sotto le sue dita: i muscoli del corpo erano irrigiditi per la tensione e le mani erano contratte, strette contro il suo braccio al punto da affondare le unghie nella carne, quasi cercasse di sfogare la pressione sempre crescente attraverso le mani e contro il corpo dell’Hollow.

A quella presa il suo alter-ego replicò semplicemente aumentando la stretta della mano: a differenza dell’atteggiamento apparentemente sostenuto, il corpo del ragazzo sembrava reagire fin troppo bene ai tocchi esasperanti delle sue dita.

Vide Ichigo trattenere il fiato, sempre meno padrone di sé, e gli sussurrò in un orecchio: «Allora lo vedi che ho ragione io, _Maestà_? Se la piantassi di fare tanto il sostenuto e mi _pregassi_ com’è giusto che sia, non dovremmo perder tanto tempo in chiacchiere!» sibilò, sfiorandogli il lobo con la punta della lingua, mentre Ichigo digrignava i denti con il volto contratto in una maschera sofferente.

E poi, prima che potesse rispondergli, cominciò a muovere la mano con lentezza, dall’alto verso il basso, stringendo progressivamente mentre sentiva Ichigo cominciare a lamentarsi, in una serie di imprecazioni euforiche strette fra i denti.

Com’era scontato, com’era sfacciato, com’era _debole_ , pensava l’Hollow compiaciuto, sentendo il corpo del ragazzo contorcersi contro il proprio e il bacino spingere all’indietro, contro il suo ventre.

«Che c’è, Ichigo? Ancora non ho finito e già vuoi passare al resto? Ma non dovevo _smetterla e andarmene via_?! Anzi, forse è il caso che lo faccia!» continuò con un tono decisamente sadico, cominciando a sfilare lentamente la mano.

Prima di potersi controllare, Ichigo gli artigliò il polso, rischiando di lasciarsi scappare un «No» fin troppo disperato e riprendendosi all’ultimo secondo.

E che diamine, non se ne poteva andare dopo averlo ridotto in quello stato! Non poteva mollarlo lì, con i pantaloni che andavano maledettamente stretti e una voglia insoddisfatta addosso, costringendolo ad arrangiarsi da solo!

Vide lo sguardo dell’Hollow luccicare nel buio, compiaciuto, soddisfatto e fomentato da quella reazione disperata.

Aveva bisogno di lui e lo stava addirittura dimostrando, riducendosi a pregarlo di non andarsene.

Ah, la serata non poteva volgersi in maniera migliore.

Troppo impegnati a lanciarsi sguardi di sfida, fingendo di reprimere la voglia sempre più evidente che li teneva incatenati l’uno contro l’altro, in quel darsi piacere che doveva ufficialmente passare per un modo come un altro di farsi del male, non si accorsero di un’ombra dietro la finestra, comparsa di lì a pochi secondi prima.

Il rumore della suddetta finestra che veniva violentemente sbattuta di lato, tanto da rischiare di essere scardinata, lo avvertirono distintamente, invece.

Volsero entrambi lo sguardo in direzione di quel fracasso, rimanendo immobili, dato che nel buio non riuscivano a distinguere chi fosse l’essere che si stagliava nel vano della finestra, anche se la sua figura imponente aveva un che di familiare.

E poi una voce raggiunse distintamente i loro timpani, facendoli sussultare entrambi.

Ichigo per l’ansia e l’Hollow per la noia e il fastidio di quell’intruso che arrivava in un momento davvero poco opportuno.

«Oi, Shinigami! Fuori infuria la tempesta e tu te ne stai tutto solo nel buio! Non lo sai che tanto ti trovo lo stess…» esordì spavaldamente, la voce roca, tanto roca e profonda da coprire anche il rumore della tempesta.

E poi si bloccò, nel momento in cui un fulmine squarciò il buio, illuminando la stanza a giorno.

Ichigo e Hichigo ebbero la conferma dei loro sospetti: lì, a gambe larghe, le mani sprofondate nelle tasche degli hakama, il sorriso sfacciato dipinto sul viso e quei grandi, affilati occhi azzurri che facevano pendant con dei capelli così azzurri da fare concorrenza al colore fin troppo sgargiante della capigliatura di Ichigo, stava Grimmjow.

La Sexta Espada si ritrovò davanti a uno spettacolo inaspettato: di fronte ai suoi occhi c’era sì Ichigo Kurosaki ma non era solo. A quanto pareva non si trattava di un simpatico amico venuto a bere il tè, dato che se lo stringeva contro il corpo con una mano infilata nei pantaloni e non gli stava certo strappando un filo da una cucitura, il brav’uomo.

Ma la cosa più sconvolgente era che si trattava di… due Ichigo?!

Mentre il buio calava pietoso su di loro, sollevandoli almeno dall’imbarazzo di dover sostenere lo sguardo l’uno dell’altro in quella che si stava facendo una situazione perlomeno imbarazzante, l’Arrancar si chiese perplesso se davvero fosse sveglio o se piuttosto non si trovasse in un sogno.

Due Ichigo Kurosaki davanti ai suoi occhi, a disposizione…

No, probabilmente era la concretizzazione del suo secondo sogno erotico più ricorrente.

Il primo era scoparsi Ichigo Kurosaki in modalità Resurrecciòn, ma non sapeva se il ragazzo sarebbe rimasto tutto intero dopo una cosa del genere e sinceramente preferiva non ritrovarsi un cadavere sotto le mani sul più bello.

Fece un balzo dalla finestra, posando le scarpe sul letto del ragazzo senza troppi complimenti e poi scese sul pavimento.

Fu in quel momento che alle sue orecchie giunse una voce, una voce maledettamente simile a quella di Ichigo ma più contorta, più rauca, più stridula e… _Meno arrendevole_.

Spaventosamente meno arrendevole.

«Lo vedi a mettere il tuo culo a disposizione che succede?! Che ci ritroviamo la casa piena di _disadattati_!» sibilò incazzato, sfilandogli la mano dai pantaloni e stringendogli un braccio, spazientito.

«Vacci piano con le parole! Io non potevo fare niente, lo sai! Ero spalle al muro e poi…» cercò di protestare Ichigo, senza riuscire a trovare neanche una scusa plausibile.

«Piantala di raccontarmi la solita stronzata! C’ero anch’io te lo sei dimenticato?! E mi ricordo benissimo come strillavi, quindi risparmiami questa stupida scusa, non regge per nulla!» sbottò per tutta risposta l’Hollow, stringendo più forte il braccio attorno al suo collo.

Grimmjow, che aveva assistito al battibecco sempre più sconvolto, tanto sconvolto da non riuscire neanche ad aprire bocca, decise alla fine che era rimasto a guardare anche per troppo tempo.

Non era da lui restarsene in disparte, prima di tutto; men che meno quando qualcun altro aveva messo le mani sulla sua _preda_. Perché di certo quel tizio isterico come un gatto cui avevano pestato la coda non era Ichigo, anche se ci assomigliava spaventosamente.

Anzi, non fosse stato per il colorito pallido della sua pelle, sarebbero stati perfettamente uguali. Gli mancava, però, qualcosa di fondamentale per essere Ichigo: non aveva quell’atteggiamento più… _malleabile_.

Quello non faceva l’orgoglioso e poi si lasciava convincere, almeno in certe faccende, a cedere terreno.

Oh no, quel tipo aveva tutta l’aria di essere abbastanza riottoso e probabilmente se qualcuno provava anche solo a camminare alle sue spalle, si beccava uno di quei calci che ti frantumano tutto ciò che possono rompere.

No, quell’essere non gli stava per nulla simpatico, pensò Grimmjow avvicinandosi rapidamente ai due che continuavano a fissarlo.

E poi, arrivato a pochi centimetri da loro, si fermò e, ignorando palesemente l’Hollow, si rivolse a Ichigo: «Chi è sto tizio, eh, Shinigami?».

«Non sono affari tuoi, gattaccio spelacchiato!» replicò istantaneamente l’alter-ego dello Shinigami, spostando la mano sulla bocca del ragazzo per impedirgli di parlare.

Conoscendolo, per niente si sarebbe gettato nelle braccia di _quell’altro_ e lui non poteva permetterglielo.

Perché Ichigo era suo, suo e soltanto suo, tutto suo. Compreso il culo. Anzi, soprattutto quello!

E figurarsi se lo avrebbe dato in pasto a un Espada che si era persino fatto battere in combattimento da quel fesso.

Oh no, non poteva assolutamente permettergli una cosa del genere.

«Come hai detto?! Prova a ripetere, brutto bastardo isterico, e ti spacco il muso!» ringhiò incazzato Grimmjow, che quando si sentiva paragonare a un gatto andava letteralmente in bestia.

Lui era una Pantera, maledizione, una Pantera! Cosa c’entravano i gatti con le pantere?! E poi non aveva alcun timore dell’acqua, cosa credevano?!

Lui non aveva paura di niente!

Men che meno di quel bastardo che stava allungando le mani sulla _sua preda_!

«Lo dico e lo ripeto: gattaccio spelacchiato! E ora vattene, perché io e lo _Shinigami_ …» soggiunse, facendo il verso alla voce dell’Espada, mentre Ichigo gli rifilava un calcio nel ginocchio.

«… Eravamo occupati prima che tu venissi a interromperci!».

Grimmjow storse il labbro di fronte a quella rivendicazione di possesso fin troppo marcata. Non era certo il tipo che si tirava indietro di fronte a una sfida.

Afferrò Ichigo per il bavero della camicia e fissò l’Hollow con sguardo strafottente, per poi sbottare incazzato: «Bene, me lo hai tenuto in caldo, ora te ne puoi anche andare, che finisco io con lui!».

«Ehi, aspettate un attimo tutti e due!» si provò a protestare Ichigo ma, prima che potesse continuare, l’Arrancar si lanciò sulle sue labbra, quasi volesse mangiarsele.

Si produsse in uno dei suoi baci più feroci e più possessivi, quasi a voler dimostrare a quel tizio bianco aggrappato alle spalle del ragazzo che in fondo Ichigo voleva e desiderava soltanto lui.

Gli infilò la lingua in bocca, prepotente, continuando a baciarlo. Il ragazzo, che a tutta prima aveva reagito esasperato, rispondendo con un morso inferocito a quel gesto, invece di fare qualcosa per cercare di riportare un minimo di ordine, si trovò impegnato a rispondere a quell’attacco impetuoso, seguendo le labbra di Grimmjow mentre l’Hollow li fissava disgustato. Disgustato e incazzato perché sentiva il corpo di Ichigo, sotto le sue mani, reagire in maniera sin troppo entusiastica a quella sollecitazione.

Era uno sporco bastardo, non c’era niente da fare, ma lui non se ne sarebbe rimasto a guardare mentre quello stronzo dai capelli sgargianti si scopava il suo Re davanti ai suoi occhi!

Tirò Ichigo per le spalle, staccandolo da quel bacio che lo infastidiva sempre di più, tanto quanto compiaceva il ragazzo.

E mentre questi tentava di riprendere fiato, ancora scosso, il volto arrossato e le labbra schiuse, sentì Grimmjow, che ancora gli stringeva il bavero della camicia, rispondere con voce roca e lievemente alterata: «Visto, tipo?! È me che vuole, non te, quindi smamma!».

L’Hollow strinse i denti, stizzito, aumentando la presa sulle spalle di Ichigo, che, per tutta risposta, si limitò a sibilare un: «Io non voglio proprio niente! Ho soltanto… reagito d’impulso! E piantala di ridacchiarmi in faccia, coglione!».

Era però evidente che più andava avanti e più quell’assurda situazione lo stava mettendo su di giri. Il modo in cui il suo Re fissava l’Arrancar, cercando invano di dimostrarsi indignato, l’Hollow lo conosceva fin troppo bene. E detestava che il ragazzo rivolgesse quel genere di sguardi a qualcuno che non era lui.

«Piantala di dire stronzate! Era semplicemente arrapato perché io ci stavo lavorando sopra prima di te! In quelle condizioni si farebbe mettere le mani addosso da chiunque! Non prenderti il merito di qualcosa che non hai fatto!» strillò, esasperato dalla mancanza di risoluzione dello Shinigami, che invece di cacciare quell’intruso fuori di casa si metteva anche a flirtarci.

«Che c’è, ti stai innervosendo?!» rispose in un sussurro basso e roco Grimmjow, tirandosi Ichigo contro il petto.

«Oi, dacci un taglio!» protestò il ragazzo, cercando di assestargli un pugno dalla sua posizione precaria.

«Non vedi che mi finisce anche addosso? Non può starmi lontano!» concluse vittorioso, dato che il l’altro, perso l’equilibrio, gli era finito contro.

«Balle! Non è lui che ti finisce addosso, sei tu che lo tiri!» replicò l’Hollow, scocciato, strattonando il ragazzo verso di sé.

«Datti una calmata anche tu!».

L’ennesima protesta andò a vuoto insieme a una gomitata che fendette solo l’aria.

«Lui è mio, sono io quello che si prende il culo! Non vedi che mi dà anche le spalle?» sottolineò le parole afferrando il ragazzo per i fianchi.

«Ehi… Ehi ehi! Col cazzo! Io non sono di nessuno e… E il culo è mio, siamo intesi?!”, replicò Ichigo Kurosaki, sempre più confuso da quell’impennata di adrenalina che non sapeva più se attribuire alla concitazione del momento o al fatto che trovarsi stretto in mezzo a quei due non fosse poi del tutto spiacevole.

«Ma sta’ zitto!» strillarono i due all’unisono, dimostrando di non voler affatto tener conto del suo parere in quella situazione.

Si stava ritrovando a essere conteso fra due pazzi assatanati che litigavano sulla proprietà del suo fondoschiena, fregandosene altamente del fatto che oltre ad un corpo lui possedeva anche un orgoglio e se fossero andati avanti così per altri cinque secondi avrebbe preso il primo oggetto contundente che gli fosse capitato fra le mani battendosi al meglio per farli a pezzi.

«Zitto un corno! Vogliamo andare avanti così tutta la notte?!»

Certo, la situazione non volgeva affatto a suo favore e scoprirsi tanto poco risoluto gli dava fastidio. Perché il suo corpo non si preparasse alla battaglia invece di mostrarsi tanto desideroso di un contatto fisico più approfondito, proprio non riusciva ad accettarlo.

A sua discolpa c’era da dire che quando Grimmjow aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza lui e l’Hollow si trovavano ad un punto alquanto _delicato_ : era già abbastanza su di giri per i fatti suoi, se poi si trovava in mezzo a quei due che lo stringevano e lo toccavano senza farsi troppi scrupoli, buona parte della sua lucidità andava a farsi benedire.

«Sì, visto che tu non ti sai decidere da solo!» sibilò l’Hollow, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

«Siete voi che non mi date neanche il tempo di parlare!» esclamò Ichigo spazientito, cercando di divincolarsi da quella presa.

Il problema era che si trattava di contatti abbastanza rapidi e violenti, di mani che strattonavano più che carezzare, eppure, a sentirsi stringere in mezzo a quei corpi, che lo pressavano in maniera tanto insistente, a sentirsi sfiorare, se pure in modo casuale, da quei due, uno davanti e l’altro dietro, cominciava a trovare la situazione intollerabilmente… interessante.

«E cosa proponi, Shinigami? Tiriamo a sorte?» lo prese in giro Grimmjow, le mani saldamente ancorate ai suoi fianchi.

«Ma neanche per idea! Cos’è, una bisca clandestina, per caso?!».

«Bene e allora andiamo avanti così finché uno dei due non si arrende!».

«Oh, maledizione!» borbottò Ichigo, sempre più impaziente.

E dire che lui era ostinato ma quei due, in quanto a testa dura, sembravano essere quasi peggio.

«Non… Non… Ehi! Pausa!» provò a interromperli alla fine, strattonato al punto da rischiare di rimetterci l’integrità dei pantaloni da un momento all’altro.

«Non… si potrebbe trovare un accordo?!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si morse la lingua a sangue, pentendosi repentinamente di quella pessima uscita. Ci mancava soltanto che si dimostrasse così disgustosamente disponibile a venire incontro ai desideri di quelle due bestie, non ci sarebbe stato davvero scampo per lui, a quel punto!

L’occhiata insospettita che gli rivolsero sia l’Hollow che l’Arrancar gli diede, per un istante, l’illusione che probabilmente non avessero compreso le sue parole né la pericolosa possibilità che vi era nascosta in mezzo. Fu una speranza destinata a svanire in fretta quando incrociò lo sguardo del suo bianco inquilino, appoggiato alla spalla. Un lampo feroce attraversò quelle iridi bianche, prima che si decidesse a sputar fuori, con voce più stridula del solito: «Vuoi fare una cosa a tre?! Pur di dare soddisfazione a quello là, diventi proprio un pervertito!».

Ma come facesse quel diavolo bianco ad andare a pescare sempre il significato più sconcio e remoto di tutti i suoi pensieri lui proprio non lo sapeva. No, in realtà a pensarci bene era un ragionamento alquanto semplice. L’Hollow, dopotutto, era pur sempre una parte di lui. Un’idea che lo faceva rabbrividire ogni volta che arrivava a rammentare quel non trascurabile particolare.

«Senti _chi_ dà a _chi_ del pervertito! Non ero io quello che infilava le mani dappertutto, cinque minuti fa!» lo rimbeccò alla fine, rivolgendogli la peggiore occhiataccia che riuscisse a fare. E adesso ci si metteva anche la sua fantasia ad andare a briglia sciolta anche solo a quella eventualità paventata dal suo alter-ego.

Decisamente perfetto.

«Una cosa a tre, eh?».

La voce roca e spaventosamente scocciata di Grimmjow s’infilò in quel battibecco, costringendo entrambi i litiganti a voltarsi nella sua direzione. Una smorfia sofferente attraversò il viso dello Shinigami, che, con quelle premesse, già cominciava a temere per la _naturale conclusione_ di quella faccenda.

«Dimenticate quello che ho detto!» sbottò Ichigo, cercando di sgusciare via dalla presa dell’Hollow, che a quella semplice osservazione pareva essersi stizzito anche più di prima.

«Esattamente. Dimenticalo e sparisci da questa stanza, prima che decida di scuoiarti per farmi un tappetino» esclamò l’Hollow, le dita ormai conficcate nelle spalle del ragazzo.

A quelle parole l’Espada si limitò a scoccargli un’occhiata delle sue, di quelle sarcastiche e profondamente indisponenti che, se irritarono lo Shinigami, mandarono letteralmente in bestia il suo alter-ego.

«Cos’è, isterico…» si decise finalmente a rispondere, facendo schioccare la lingua in un gesto annoiato. «Paura della competizione?».

Il ghigno malizioso che si dipinse sulle sue labbra lasciava presagire che il genere di gara cui alludesse non aveva proprio nulla a che fare con la battaglia. Tutt’altro.

L’Hollow parve intendere perfettamente l’invito, perché si sporse oltre la testa del ragazzo, ficcandogli un’occhiataccia infervorata in faccia e replicando seccato: «Paura?! Ah, parla per te! Ti batto quando vuoi, anche seduta stante!».

«Ma davvero?!» sibilò l’Espada, sporgendosi verso quel pazzo dai capelli bianchi che, in quanto a spirito di contraddizione, sembrava fare a gara con lo Shinigami lì presente.

Ichigo, la testa voltata per quanto gli fosse umanamente possibile, osservava svolgersi quel poco simpatico scambio di dispettucci e spacconate proprio al di sopra della sua povera spalla, ormai diventata terreno di contesa. Ma chi diamine si credevano di essere, quei due spostati?!

E no, non gli serviva che uno stupido grillo parlante nella sua testa gli ricordasse che uno di quei due era una sua emanazione…

«La piantate di dire stronzate? A parole siete davvero formidabili, perché non fate a gara a chi la spara più grossa, eh?!».

Il sangue gli si ghiacciò nelle vene quando l’attenzione di entrambi i contendenti ritornò sul suo viso. Quei due sguardi luccicanti di aspettativa repressa che lo fissavano nel buio totale della stanza non presagivano nulla di buono per lui o, per lo meno, nulla di molto _ortodosso_.

«Giusto, Shinigami! Meglio passare all’azione direttamente, per decidere la questione».

Oh ma che fine interprete delle sue parole, quel cretino di Grimmjow!

«Passare all’azione?! Per decidere _cosa_ esattamente?!» sbottò Ichigo, rivolgendogli un ghigno per nulla confortante. Forse metterli entrambi di fronte all’assurdità di quella situazione, sarebbe servito a fare appello a quel po’ di pudore che rimaneva loro.

L’Espada ignorò quell’espressione senza troppo preoccuparsi, mentre lo afferrava per il colletto e replicava, senza alcun accenno di vergogna: «Decidere chi ti scopa meglio, Shinigami!».

Come non detto: quelle due bestie neanche sapevano dove stava di casa, il pudore!

«Nessuno dei due! Te lo dico subito, così eviti di farti venire dubbi amletici!» sbottò il ragazzo, spostando lo sguardo sulle labbra dell’Arrancar, sempre più vicine, che a quelle parole si piegarono in una smorfia interrogativa. Ma non era abbastanza curioso da perder tempo anche a chiedergli chi fosse quell’“amle-qualchecosa” che aveva appena citato.

Roba da umani, probabilmente.

«Oh, _Ichigo_ , le parole non bastano certo in una situazione del genere» esclamò in un sussurro spaventosamente stridulo e contorto l’Hollow, sfiorandogli un orecchio con la punta delle labbra.

«Lasciamo che sia il tuo corpo a parlare per te…».

Lo Shinigami represse un brivido, atteggiando il viso a un’espressione scocciata e anche infastidita, mentre replicava in un mugugno: «Bah! Qui… non parlerà proprio _niente_! Figurarsi se… se… se mi scompongo per così poco!».

Era certamente eroico il modo in cui Ichigo cercava di darsi un tono anche in una situazione tanto imbarazzante ma l’Hollow lo conosceva abbastanza bene – come non poteva conoscerlo nessun altro – da sentire chiara puzza di menzogna in quelle esclamazioni piccate. Grimmjow neanche si poneva il problema di dar retta a simili sfumature. Gli bastava l’istinto per capire che lo Shinigami stava facendo il sostenuto, come suo solito.

Ma se era la sfida quella che voleva…

«Scommettiamo?» borbottò l’Espada a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso.

«Quello che vi pare!» replicò Ichigo con uno sguardo sfrontato, puntando la fronte contro quella dell’Arrancar.

Quello che accadde pochi secondi dopo era fin troppo prevedibile: Grimmjow si spinse contro le sue labbra in quello che, più che un bacio, sembrava l’ennesimo tentativo di strappargli la faccia a morsi e il ragazzo rispose andandogli incontro, in uno scontro feroce che non sembrava avere proprio nulla di un affettuoso scambio di effusioni fra due persone.

Ben deciso a non cedere terreno a quel pazzo sfrontato con i capelli di un colore decisamente assurdo, l’Hollow si slanciò contro il suo collo, attaccando quei muscoli scoperti e incredibilmente tesi con i suoi canini affilati.

Ichigo strinse gli occhi, credendo di essere ormai vittima di un vero e proprio assalto ai suoi danni: sì, certo, se continuavano di quel passo lo avrebbero fatto gemere, eccome, ma di dolore puro!

E poi l’Espada fece qualcosa. Qualcosa di profondamente _scorretto_.

«Umpf! Ma cos… Che stai combinando?!» sibilò il ragazzo allarmato, quando percepì la mano di Grimmjow infilarsi nei pantaloni sbottonati e riprendere l’opera dell’Hollow lì dove l’aveva interrotta.

«Mi do da fare per vincere la sfida, Kurosaki!» replicò quello in un ghigno, come se stesse parlando della cosa più naturale e innocente del mondo.

Strinse i denti, preparandosi a opporre la più eroica delle resistenze di fronte a quelle sollecitazioni sempre più insistenti. Peccato che i suoi propositi si fecero quasi impossibili da realizzare quando anche l’Hollow decise di fare la sua parte.

Abbandonato l’apparente intento di scarnificarlo un morso alla volta, le sue labbra avevano preso a sfiorargli la pelle e i morsi si erano trasformati in baci, sempre più lenti e lascivi, lungo il suo collo. Una mano era ancora lì, aggrappata alla sua spalla destra, mentre l’altra era scivolata più in basso, ancorandosi al passante dei suoi jeans.

«Che hai intenzione di fare?!» mugugnò Ichigo, voltando la testa e costringendo l’Hollow a staccarsi dal suo collo.

«Hai tutte le risposte nella tua testa, _Ichigo_ , inutile che mi fai perdere tempo a spiegarti quello che già sai!» sogghignò divertito il suo alter-ego, cominciando a tirare i pantaloni verso il basso.

«Tanto non… cedo facilmente… è inutile… che vi fate illusioni!» ci tenne a sottolineare il ragazzo, voltandosi in direzione dell’Espada, che aveva preso a sbottonargli – o per meglio dire a strattonargli – la camicia con una certa impazienza.

«Vedremo… vedremo…» si limitò a replicare l’Hollow, mentre Ichigo stringeva i denti reprimendo un sussulto a una carezza più profonda di Grimmjow. Il bastardo si stava mettendo d’impegno per fargli perdere la testa ma non avrebbe ceduto!

«Ggh… Ehi, fermati un attimo!» sibilò senza fiato quando, malamente sbottonata la camicia, l’Arrancar sfilò la mano dai suoi boxer, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui.

«Questo è sleale!» ci tenne a protestare, sotto lo sguardo divertito dell’Hollow che fece _premurosamente_ calare i pantaloni a terra.

«Io non risparmio nessun colpo, Kurosaki. Neanche sotto la cintura» replicò secco Grimmjow, afferrando l’elastico dei boxer e tirandolo malamente in basso. Era un fatto tristemente noto che l’Espada fosse un frana totale quando aveva a che fare con i suoi abiti “da umano”, abituato com’era a vedersela con il suo shihakusho, per lui incredibilmente più semplice da togliere di mezzo.

«Stronzate!» sibilò l’Hollow di fronte a quell’ennesimo sfoggio di spacconeria da parte del rivale. Quell’ultima osservazione si perse però nel vuoto dato che Ichigo era troppo occupato a ricacciare indietro il brivido feroce che lo colse quando avvertì la lingua dell’Arrancar attardarsi sulla sua pelle, impregnandolo di saliva e di un calore fin troppo piacevole.

Non sapendo come altro reggersi in piedi, in quella situazione più che precaria, si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi ai fianchi dell’Hollow alle sue spalle.

«Che c’è, Sua Maestà? Ti è venuta improvvisamente voglia di stringermi forte?».

Il ghigno che campeggiò al centro esatto del suo viso era persino più bianco del colore pallido della sua pelle ed era ciò che di più irritante Ichigo potesse vedere, per quanto in quel momento non fosse proprio dell’umore giusto per fare caso a simili particolari.

«Sta… zitto, cretino! Stavo… solo… cercando di non… cadere…».

Deglutì a fatica, strizzando gli occhi mentre percepiva la bocca dell’Arrancar attardarsi sulla punta della sua erezione nella maniera più perversa e compiaciuta possibile. Trattenersi dallo spingersi fra quelle labbra a dir poco bollenti era un’impresa non da poco. Se poi prendeva anche a succhiare in quel modo…

«Allora lascia che ti dia una mano a… mantenerti!» sibilò l’Hollow stizzito, afferrandogli una natica con tale forza da affondarci le dita dentro.

«Ggh! Dopo… te la faccio pagare con… gli interessi…» sbottò il ragazzo, prima di essere costretto a chiudere la bocca per bloccare un gemito traditore che stava sgorgando fuori dalla sua gola, suo malgrado.

«Dipende se ne avrai ancora la forza» insinuò l’Hollow, praticamente incollato al suo viso, mentre allentava appena la presa ferrea sui suoi muscoli.

Lo Shinigami digrignò i denti ma ogni suo proposito di tacere definitivamente da quel momento in poi andò bellamente a farsi benedire quando il suo alter-ego lasciò scivolare le dita fra le sue gambe, penetrandolo poi con un gesto secco.

«Animale! Così… così… mi fai… male…» mugugnò con una smorfia sofferente in viso, spingendosi contro la fronte dell’Hollow.

Quell’assassino l’aveva capito o no che stavano facendo sesso o aveva deciso di trasformare il tutto nell’ennesima, sanguinosissima rissa?

«Ringrazia che sono stato tanto _magnanimo_ da non scoparti a secco, piuttosto!» borbottò l’Hollow, stizzito dal fatto che quello stupido del suo Re si stesse lasciando andare a quel modo alle manovre dell’Espada senza provarsi a protestare nemmeno per un istante.

Ah, ma non gliel’avrebbe certo data vinta così facilmente, a quel gattaccio spelacchiato!

Spinse le dita più a fondo, incurante della resistenza dei muscoli e del sibilo spazientito del ragazzo, cominciando a muoverle con lentezza esasperante, ben sapendo quanto quel comportamento potesse rendere Ichigo impaziente. Nell’istante in cui si addentrò più in profondità, intercettando un certo punto parecchio sensibile, vide il ragazzo sussultare, stringendo le labbra mentre cercava di reprimere a fatica un sincero lamento di apprezzamento.

Ma non gli andava affatto di adoperarsi tanto strenuamente se quel testardo taceva e continuava a starsene a labbra strette, col rischio di affogarsi piuttosto che di dimostrare tutta l’eccitazione che stava provando in quel momento.

Si sporse contro la sua bocca, spaventosamente vicina alla propria, premendo le labbra contro le sue e costringendolo, lentamente ma ostinatamente, a spalancarle lentamente, finché non ebbe spazio sufficiente per infilargli la lingua in bocca, in quello che più che un bacio sembrava un tentativo di penetrarlo. Ichigo lottò strenuamente per resistere ma il contatto con la lingua dell’altro, unito a quelle manovre _devastanti_ che stava subendo, fu troppo per essere sopportato silenziosamente.

Lo Shinigami si produsse in un gemito sofferente, subito ingoiato dalla bocca dell’Hollow che continuava a muoversi contro il suo viso con rinnovata ferocia.

Quel rumore non sfuggì neanche alle orecchie di Grimmjow, che spalancò le labbra, avvolgendolo completamente in una mossa fluida che gli tolse anche quel poco fiato che ancora gli restava in corpo. Stava barcollando letteralmente sotto il peso di quelle sollecitazioni sempre più insistenti e di quella bocca che leccava e succhiava con un tale zelo che non rendergli merito sarebbe sembrato quasi un’offesa. E poi c’era quel maledettissimo Hollow alle sue spalle che non gli dava tregua…

Conficcò le dita nei suoi fianchi con disperata ferocia, pregando ardentemente che non si staccasse da lui, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio sul più bello e quello, per tutta risposta, spostò la mano dalla spalla al petto, artigliandoselo contro mentre continuava a tenerlo impegnato in un bacio che avrebbe dovuto distrarlo da ciò che l’Espada gli stava facendo.

Impresa vana ma che pure provocò una reazione in Ichigo. Nonostante fosse tutto fuorché abbastanza lucido per riuscire a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto, riuscì a far scivolare una mano, cercando a tentoni il cavallo degli hakama bianchi dell’Hollow. Lo sentì spingersi contro di lui, mordendogli un labbro, e poi staccarsi appena.

«Cos’è, ti sei svegliato all’improvviso, Maestà? O non sai più dove aggrapparti?».

Il ghigno con cui Ichigo replicò a quelle parole era spaventosamente simile a quello del suo Hollow, più di quanto lui stesso non fosse disposto ad ammettere.

«Non crederai… che te la dia vinta… così facilmente…» sibilò estenuato, afferrando la stoffa degli hakama fra le dita.

La sfacciataggine e il tempo di slacciargli il datejime per toccarlo senza lo schermo dei vestiti non ce l’aveva ma riuscì lo stesso a muovere la mano con una certa decisione al di sopra del tessuto, afferrandolo fra le dita e cominciando a stringere con tutta la decisione di cui era capace.

A giudicare dal modo in cui lo sentì tendersi contro il palmo della sua mano, l’Hollow non doveva poi essere del tutto indifferente a quelle manovre, dato che cominciò a muovere le dita, affondate fra le sue natiche, con mosse sempre più rapide e impazienti.

Ichigo cercò di replicare, muovendo il bacino all’indietro ma le mani di Grimmjow intervennero, bloccandolo per i fianchi mentre i movimenti della sua bocca si facevano più profondi e insistenti.

Non crollare a terra di schianto, a quel punto, divenne più una questione di fortuna che di abilità. Stretto fra l’Hollow e l’Espada, lo Shinigami si ritrovò ad ansimare pesantemente, ricacciando indietro un altro gemito, con la mano, ancora affondata fra le gambe del suo alter-ego, che si muoveva freneticamente nel disperato tentativo di sfogare in qualche modo quella pressione sempre più forte.

All’ennesimo tocco della lingua di Grimmjow, la sua resistenza, ormai giunta ampiamente oltre il limite, lo abbandonò definitivamente. Si svuotò fra le labbra dell’Arrancar con un lamento esasperato, cui l’Hollow rispose graffiandogli il petto in un impeto di rabbia, stizzito da quella dimostrazione fin troppo palese che, almeno per il momento, il rivale l’aveva avuta vinta. Tanto lui si stava appena riscaldando…

Sfilò le dita, allontanandosi dal ragazzo e facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Ichigo, ancora troppo occupato a cercare di riprendere fiato, si ritrovò a cadere per terra, finendo sulle ginocchia, e lanciò più che colorite imprecazioni all’indirizzo dell’Hollow e del pavimento che doveva essere così maledettamente duro da fargli male.

«E… stare… più attento… maledetto coglione!» borbottò, voltandosi nella direzione del suo alter-ego, che ricambiò con un’occhiataccia per nulla rassicurante.

Notò appena, con la coda dell’occhio, i movimenti dell’Espada che, ancora seduto per terra, si stava liberando del datejime che legava i suoi hakama.

«E tu… Che avresti intenzione di fare?!» sbottò in un sibilo rauco, mentre un lampo illuminava la stanza a giorno, offrendogli piena visione del volto dell’Arrancar. Dire che quegli occhi azzurri stessero luccicando per l’aspettativa era un eufemismo. Le uniche volte in cui Grimmjow aveva uno sguardo tanto infervorato era quando gli si gettava addosso. E non soltanto in battaglia.

«Me lo devi pur restituire il favore, no? O credevi che il pompino di prima fosse un regalo? Vedi di far lavorare la bocca in maniera utile, Kurosaki!».

« _Ma complimenti per la delicatezza, testa di cazzo!_ » avrebbe voluto rispondergli, con un’evidente contraddizione, ma i fruscii alle sue spalle lo distrassero ancora una volta.

Anche l’Hollow sembrava avere improvvisamente voglia di liberarsi dei vestiti, a giudicare dalla velocità con cui si liberò degli shihakusho, con una mossa che tradiva fin troppa impazienza.

«Esattamente. Vediamo di darci da fare o credi di poterti divertire solo tu?!».

«Oh, meraviglioso! Adesso andate d’amore e d’accordo tutti e due! E dire che fino a due secondi fa vi stavate scannando!» protestò Ichigo che, arrivato a quel punto, non si sarebbe certo lamentato se quei due si fossero davvero ammazzati di botte, anche a costo di distruggergli la stanza. Poteva molto egoisticamente affermare di essere _abbastanza soddisfatto_ da poter evitare di abbandonarsi per altri cinque secondi a certe occupazioni.

Né l’Espada né l’Hollow sembravano essere dello stesso avviso, naturalmente.

«Per scannarsi c’è sempre tempo! Perché litigare quando ci si può divertire tutti? L’avevi detto tu, no, di _metterci d’accordo_?!» sibilò l’Hollow, afferrandolo per una spalla e spingendolo in avanti.

«Da quando in qua fai quello che ti dico, eh?!» protestò lo Shinigami, puntando le mani verso il pavimento. Mai come in quel momento avrebbe desiderato un Hollow disubbidiente che lo mandasse a quel paese e lo contestasse, invece di cogliere al volo i suoi consigli.

«Da quando posso scoparti mentre hai la bocca impegnata a fare qualcosa che non sia rompermi i coglioni con le tue assurde menate!».

«Sei un assatanato!» sbottò il ragazzo, sollevando un piede per rifilargli un calcio, nonostante si trovasse carponi contro il pavimento e non fosse proprio nella condizione migliore per compiere una simile mossa.

«Ha parlato il santarellino!».

«Avete parlato anche troppo, tutti e due!» si intromise Grimmjow, afferrando Ichigo per la nuca e costringendolo a voltarsi.

«Sarà il caso di fare un po’ di silenzio, Shinigami, non è il caso di parlare con la bocca piena o rischi di soffocarti» concluse con un ghigno compiaciuto, mantenendo salda la presa su quei capelli ispidi e assurdamente arancioni.

«Ah ah! Cos’è, devo ridere?! Era una battuta?!» replicò Ichigo acidamente, sollevando la testa e rivolgendo uno sguardo assassino all’Espada.

«No, era un consiglio» borbottò l’Arrancar, dandogli uno strattone per fargli capire che di dialogare ne aveva più che abbastanza.

Il ragazzo fu tentato di mettersi di traverso o magari di assestargli un morso di quelli che gli avrebbero fatto passare la voglia per parecchio tempo di abbandonarsi a certi passatempi. Ma in fondo se si era divertito lui, era anche giusto che si divertissero pure gli altri, no? Per quanto fossero due animali senza cervello…

Il ragionamento filava abbastanza da farlo sentire coerentemente leale e generoso, adombrando il sospetto che tutta quella situazione stesse piacendo anche lui, valutazione che rischiava di farlo sentire persino più pervertito dei due tizi che gli facevano compagnia.

Abbassò la testa, ringraziando il cielo che nessun lampo arrivasse a spezzare il buio imperante nella stanza. Non era proprio il caso che avesse anche una visione completa di quello che aveva davanti in quell’istante, anzi, meno cose sapeva e meno vergogna avrebbe provato nell’andare fino in fondo.

Sospirò, profondamente scocciato, e digrignò i denti: e pensare che, fino a mezz’ora prima, credeva che avrebbe trascorso la notte a rigirarsi nel letto, in preda alla solitudine più completa. Che immensa cazzata!

Sussultò sorpreso, però, quando avvertì l’Hollow alle sue spalle afferrarlo per i fianchi e chinarsi verso di lui. Prima ancora che potesse protestare in qualche modo, le sue labbra si posarono al centro esatto delle sue natiche, accarezzandolo in un modo che definire sadico era un eufemismo.

Oh, la situazione stava davvero degenerando nella perversione più pura ma Ichigo non ebbe tempo di soffermarsi su quei pensieri tanto moralistici, dato lo strattone che gli diede Grimmjow, facendogli comprendere che non gli andava di essere ignorato a quel modo.

Lo Shinigami represse un sospiro scocciato, costringendosi a concentrarsi su di lui. Spalancò la bocca, lasciando spuntar fuori la lingua e decidendo, semplicemente, di replicare gli stessi gesti che poco prima l’Arrancar aveva compiuto su di lui, nell’assurda convinzione di star soltanto restituendo il favore per “pura cortesia” e nulla più.

Grimmjow non si mosse, pur mantenendo la stretta alla base della sua nuca, quasi temesse in un improvviso ripensamento sul più bello, anche se sapeva che il ragazzo non era sadico quanto lui.

Ebbe appena il tempo di avvertire la lingua del ragazzo scivolare lungo la sua erezione, con una rapidità che era a dir poco frustrante, prima che le sue labbra si attardassero sulla punta, cominciando ad inglobarlo lentamente, un centimetro dopo l’altro, nell’intento di prenderlo in bocca quanto prima ed evitare, contemporaneamente, di strozzarsi.

Era alquanto sbrigativo in quelle faccende, Ichigo, il suo pudore era sempre abbastanza forte da impedirgli di mostrarsi troppo compiaciuto. Non che una tale rapidità dispiacesse all’Espada, che non era proprio la pazienza fatta persona.

Ciò che improvvisamente mutò l’atteggiamento dello Shinigami furono i gesti dell’Hollow alle sue spalle che, spalancate le labbra, aveva cominciato a penetrarlo lentamente con la lingua, forzando la resistenza dei muscoli che cedevano progressivamente a quelle sollecitazioni.

Grimmjow avvertì il ragazzo boccheggiare pesantemente contro di lui, accarezzandolo fra le labbra nel disperato tentativo di non fermarsi proprio quando stava prendendo un certo ritmo. Quell’ansimare rumoroso si trasformò però in veri e propri gemiti sofferenti quando la mano dell’Hollow si insinuò fra le sue gambe, afferrando la sua erezione, risvegliata da quelle manovre concitate.

Fu a quel punto che l’Espada avvertì lo Shinigami stringere le labbra, prendendo a succhiare con una certa urgenza come se volesse, a quel modo, soffocare ogni altro genere di lamento che avesse minacciato di spuntare fuori dalla sua gola. Strinse la mano sulla sua nuca, spingendo appena la testa del ragazzo contro il suo ventre. Non si oppose, Ichigo, non aveva la lucidità sufficiente per farlo e non gli era rimasto neanche abbastanza buon senso per obiettare che stavano dando il peggio di loro. Si avventò su di lui con rinnovato entusiasmo, la lingua che si muoveva veloce dal basso verso l’alto, fino a riuscire a strappare all’Espada qualcosa di molto simile a un roco sbuffo di approvazione.

E poi il suo alter-ego si staccò all’improvviso da lui, dandogli il tempo di riprendere fiato ma fu un’illusione destinata a durare pochi secondi, dato che Ichigo si sentì afferrare saldamente per i fianchi. L’Hollow si chinò fra le sue gambe, penetrandolo con un colpo secco e arrivando fino in fondo in un paio di spinte decise. Lo accolse un sibilo sorpreso dello Shinigami, che si fermò per qualche secondo, cercando di adattarsi a quell’intrusione improvvisa.

Ma l’Hollow non gliene diede il tempo, ricominciando a muoversi con un tale entusiasmo che Ichigo, per il contraccolpo, si ritrovò a finire ancora più contro il sesso dell’Espada, ancora stretto fra le sue labbra. Quel movimento della sua testa si ripeté ancora, dato che lo Shinigami non aveva alcun appiglio sul pavimento, e sembrò parecchio gradito all’Espada, che allentò la presa sulla sua nuca, dirigendo le sue mosse in maniera che non andassero _sprecate_.

Puntellandosi con i gomiti sul pavimento, Ichigo riuscì finalmente ad avere ragione di quell’assalto, abbastanza per potervisi adattare senza limitarsi a farsi sballottare da una parte e dall’altra, rischiando anche di strozzarsi, vista la sua posizione.

Riuscì davvero a trovare un “accordo” in quella situazione ai limiti dell’assurdo, lasciando che le spinte dell’Hollow dentro di lui si ripercuotessero sul corpo dell’Espada, in una serie di vibrazioni, prima più forti e poi più deboli, che sembravano incontrare la sua approvazione.

Un altro gemito impaziente gli sfuggì fra le labbra semi-schiuse quando quelle spinte si fecero più lente e profonde. Si costrinse a richiudere la bocca, prendendo a stuzzicare l’erezione già esasperata dell’Arrancar con movimenti sempre più rapidi della lingua, nel tentativo di affrettare quanto prima l’inevitabile conclusione. Sapeva di essere arrivato ormai anche lui al limite della sopportazione e, soprattutto, se l’Hollow continuava a toccarlo in quella maniera tanto insistente lo avrebbe fatto crollare da un momento all’altro.

Grimmjow si spinse contro la sua bocca con impazienza ma gli bastò che lo Shinigami ricominciasse a succhiare, le labbra serrate ad avvolgerlo in un calore esasperante, perché si lasciasse andare completamente, svuotandosi in un gemito roco, mentre il ragazzo ingoiava a fatica nel tentativo di non sporcarsi con il suo seme.

Ichigo riuscì a staccarsi, alla fine, ma non ebbe né il tempo né il modo per rilassarsi dato che l’Hollow richiedeva ormai la sua completa attenzione. Non bastavano più quelle spinte sempre più forti, ci si metteva anche quella dannatissima mano, bianca e insinuante, che aveva preso a masturbarlo con decisione, togliendogli quel poco fiato che gli restava.

Gli venne fra le dita in un lamento esasperato, non potendo resistere oltre a quella pressione esasperante. La sua reazione concitata sembrò soddisfare l’Hollow, che avvertì il ragazzo sussultare sotto di lui e i suoi muscoli contrarsi con forza contro la sua erezione, e tanto gli bastò per assestargli una spinta più feroce dell’altre, liberandosi dentro di lui con un lamento stridulamente soddisfatto.

I successivi secondi trascorsero nella quiete più totale, mentre il suo alter-ego si staccava da lui, ricadendo pesantemente sui talloni e dando la possibilità a entrambi di riprendere fiato. L’unico rumore udibile era quello della tempesta che continuava a infuriare fuori dalla stanza mentre la pioggia gocciolava in grossi rivoli contro il vetro della finestra, malamente richiusasi dopo l’ingresso improvviso di Grimmjow.

Ichigo Kurosaki, ancora piegato in due con i gomiti poggiati contro il pavimento, rifiatò pesantemente, sperando con tutto se stesso che nessuno parlasse e che, in qualche modo miracoloso, quei due pazzi se ne andassero, uno fuori dalla sua camera e l’altro tornando nel suo mondo interiore, _senza aprir bocca_.

La situazione era già abbastanza imbarazzante di per sé, non c’era bisogno di aggravarla con commenti e battutine fuori luogo.

«Bel modo di resistere, Kurosaki! Hai fatto più casino tu del tifone là fuori!».

Come non detto.

«Piantala di dire stronzate, Grimmjow! Io non ho fatto proprio _niente_!» borbottò lo Shinigami con fare piccato, sollevando un indice e puntandolo nel buio in direzione dell’Arrancar, ancora seduto di fronte a lui.

Pareva non avesse nessunissima intenzione di sloggiare in tempi brevi e la cosa non gli piaceva. Affatto.

«Per essere uno che non ha fatto niente, ti sei agitato anche troppo!» replicò l’Espada con un ghigno compiaciuto, gesto che contribuì ad aumentare la stizza del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni.

«Non certo per merito tuo, disadattato!» sibilò l’Hollow alle sue spalle, rivolgendogli un ringhio per nulla accomodante.

«Non ricominciate a litigare, tutti e due! E se volete farlo, andate fuori di qui! Immediatamente!» cercò di imporsi il ragazzo, ben sapendo che nessuno dei presenti avrebbe seguito il consiglio, neanche se minacciato con una spada puntata alla gola.

Figurarsi se quei due esaltati avevano paura di una cosa del genere…

«L’ho sempre detto che sei uno stronzo approfittatore, _Ichigo_!» lo interruppe la voce stridula dell’Hollow, sovrapponendosi all’ululare del vento fuori dalla stanza. «Una volta che ti sei spassato, che te ne frega degli altri, eh?!».

« _Veramente tu ti sei spassato quanto me, testa di cazzo!_ » avrebbe voluto replicare Ichigo. E poi, essendo una parte di lui, era un po’ come se si fosse divertito anche per lui, quindi di cosa diamine si andava a lamentare?!

«Oh sì e poi uno Shinigami disgustosamente buono come te non vorrà cacciarci sotto la pioggia!» esclamò Grimmjow con voce roca, fingendo un’improvvisa compassione che non sarebbe riuscito a provare neanche sforzandosi.

«Da quando in qua te ne frega qualcosa di quattro gocce di pioggia?!» sbottò il ragazzo, abboccando in pieno alla provocazione.

«Da quando è un brutto gattaccio spelacchiato che ha paura dell’acqua!» sibilò divertito l’Hollow, rivolgendogli un ghigno che avrebbe fatto rabbrividire chiunque altro.

Chiunque altro ma non l’Espada.

«Chi hai chiamato “gattaccio spelacchiato”, _straccetto_?!» ringhiò quello, già preparandosi a sferrargli un pugno.

«Bada a come parli, disadattato!».

Ichigo strinse i pugni con tale forza da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi delle mani. Forse l’idea di rivestirsi e fuggire fuori dalla finestra non era poi tanto malvagia: anche la tempesta sarebbe stata preferibile a quelle due furie scatenata che gli occupavano la stanza.

«Ti ammazzo!».

«Non avrai neanche il tempo di alzarti per farlo!».

La notte si prospettava incredibilmente e disgustosamente lunga…


End file.
